The Aurameres
'' ''The Aurameres (renamed "the Droplets" in the republishing of the graphic novels series) are the physical, mystical essence of each of the fivee Guardians' elemental powers over Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence (Energy). Each Auramere is a luminous, variously colored, glowing energy orb located in Kandrakar, and is protected by Luba. They appear in every arc of the comic series, and in the second season of the animated series. If the Aurameres were to be damaged or completely destroyed, the Guardians would lose all of their elemental and Guardian abilities forever and become totally naturalized. In N is for Narcissist, Nerissa tried to absorb the vast elemental energies of the Auremeres but it all goes to Cornelia. In "Z is for Zenith", Miranda, after she and Cedric stole Phobos' vast magical and elemental strengths and abilities, attempted to destroy the Aurameres, but Caleb, Blunk and Sandpit stopped her. Appearances Season Two * B is for Betrayal (first appearance) * C is for Changes (in a vision) * N is for Narcissist * U is for Undivided * Z is for Zenith (final appearance) Appearances in Printed Media Graphic Novels * End of a Dream (debut appearance) * The Courage to Choose * The Other Truth (flashback) Purpose The Auramere of Quintessence The Auramere of Quintessence was previously the source of Nerissa's own elemental ability, Quintessence; the fifth element of life itself which resides within blue-white electricity/lightning. It represents Will's elemental power over Quintessence, which is also referred as Aether. It is colored glowing and bright, electric pink. Before Will had finally developed her full elemental abilities of Quintessence, this Auramere had represented the mystical Heart of Candracar. The Auramere of Water The Auramere of Water was previously the source of Cassidy's power but currently the source of Irma's power. This Auremere is light blue. The Auramere of Fire The Auramere of Fire was previously the source of Halinor's power but currently the source of Taranee's power. This Auremere varies between bright orange and bright red. The Auramere of Earth The Auramere of Earth was previously the source of Kadma's geokinetic and chlorokinetic abilities over the earth and nature. It is currently the source of Cornelia's earthly/nature power. This Auramere varies between yellow and moss green. The Auramere of Air The Auramere of Air was originally the pure representation Yan Lin's elemetal abilitiy of air and the wind. Now is focused on her granddaughter, Hay Lin. Its color varries from pale turqouise to silver. Trivia *While in the comics, the symbol of Auramere of Air resembles the shape of a "c". In the television series it is shaped like a whirlwind. *In the television series, the color of Aurameres are lighter. *The symbols of air and water are often exchanged in both the television series and the comic book, because of similarities. *The symbol of Auramere energy appears in the series television with its symbol to the cut ends, while the comic book, it has rounded tips. *In the clothes of the "New Power", The Guardians symbols appear on their clothes. *The symbols of Aurameres are actually runes that represent the elements, therefore the name "Witch" has runes between the letters with the symbols of the elements. *The name "Witch" all the runes with symbols of the elements are the colors of Aurameres, Exeter Will, which has a shade of pink instead Larajasse. *The Heart is Kandrakar Auramerer is a form of pure energy, so that the guardian of pure energy/Quintessence stays with the Heart of Kandrakar so that during the transformation often the symbol of the Auramere, mystical energy appears in the Heart of Candracar. *According to Matt during the "New Power" saga, Kandrakar is the heart of the sanctuary with all of the exceedingly powerful abilities of the Aurameres. *In the television series, the Aurameres takes the form of colored glowing orbs of pure energy, while in the comics, they appears often in the form of pendants like the Heart of Candracar. es:Las Auramerias fr:Les Aurameres pl:Auramere Category:Items Category:Powers Category:Season 1 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Arc 1 Category:Season 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Mesmerists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Invisibles Category:Empaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Seers